SaberX
SaberX is a multil-attributed brawler. His Guardian Bakugan is Cyborg Dragonoid. Personality SaberX is somewhat a charmer, and he seems to know exactly what to say, or do, often resulting in girls swooning over him. He also possesses quite an ego. He is a slightly odd individual, with a nonchalant demeanor. He is also highly intolerant of cold weather and does well in heat. Despite his age, he is pretty mature and has developed a strong talent of cooking. At times he is known to be a quiet, observant, and serious person. SaberX has demonstrated a depth of understanding that would seem to surpass his young age. He also enjoys to fight, eagerly engaging any opponent. Characteristics SaberX stands at around 5 feet, has a muscular build, and like his brother he has black hair, and brown eyes. Saber is a very laid back guy; often not showing to be bothered by the noise of Lady Doom shooting at Blaze. Because of his muscular build, he prefers not to wear a shirt. SaberX enjoys pizza, girls, heat, music, and the reflection of light on water. People say he's always focused, and he usually is when the time calls for it. Being so muscular, quiet, focused, and laid back usually makes him stand out. At times SaberX can get extremely aggressive, to the point where he enters into a berserker-like rage. This is noticeable when he begins growling. He enjoys mint tea. Clothing His attire consists of a red sweat jacket, blue jeans, red strapped boots, and a silver dog-tag. For swim-wear, he wears black and white swimming trunks. Notable Quotes *" Mmm Bacon. " *" Still I remain skeptic. " *" No...really, wow." *" The name is Saber." *"Oh..you just got all kinds of PWNED." *" I know when i'm out matched...and THIS is NOT it !" *" I don't care WHO he is, i'm kicking his ASS !" *" If I had a dime for everytime I got my butt kicked, i'd be broke." *" You've been gone a while, and it's forced me to ang out with the ' Gloom Crew. " *" I call Shotgun ! " *"Yeah..sure..whatever." *" Are you seriously asking me that ?" *" Eh, I'm not even gonna try to juggle that, so i'll just drop it." *" WHAT ! No, you can't quit ! You took all of that from me ! I want REVENGE !" *"I lost RANK because of you !" *"I guess I got what I wanted." *"Hey hormones, your move." History Early Life Present Powers & Abilities Powers SaberX possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills. He is incredibly agile, with agility at a level equal to or above that of many. Abilities Though Saber technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. Shown to be a skilled martial artist, Saber oftentimes demonstrates on various occasions an ability with katana, or a bo staff, as well as hand to hand combat that far surpasses the expected capabilities of a twelve-year-old. '7/10/11' SaberX was in his Animal Meta Gear to long. Thus giving him Animal-like abilities. *'Conditioning': **'Speed': He can run at above the average speed for a pre-teen of his age. **'Endurance': Saber's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size. **'Agility': SaberX has proven to be at the peak of human agility. **'Strength:' Saber's physical strength is much higher than most pre/teens his age. *'Movement': **'Martial Artist': He can take out his enemies with his knowledge in martial arts and his agility. **'Acrobat': He can perform some aerial maneuvers and flips. **'Stealth': Saber is a master of stealth. **'Escape Artistry:' **'Marksmanship:' He can throw a knife at great speeds and almost always hit his target. *'Mental': **'Detective Skills: ' Equipment Weapons *[[Animal Meta Gear|'Animal Meta Gear']]: Animal Meta Gear, or A.M.G. for short is a set of flash gauntlets and greaves that boost the wielders attack and speed for close combat. It may also change the wielder into the animal of his or her choosing, or give him or her animal abilities. Bakugan *Hex Phoenix Leon *Cyborg Dragonoid *Pyrus Omega Leonidas *Pyrus Lumagrowl *Pyrus Ziperator *Aquos Wolfurio *Subterra Cobrakus *Haos Mystic Chancer *Darkus Mystic Chancer *Aquos Mystic Chancer *Ventus Strikeflier *Subterra Sabator (borrowed from LordMagma) *Darkus Hell Hound (Casper) *Pyrus Hell Hound (Pawcree) *Haos Lumagrowl (Clawgore) *Masked Dragonoid *Master Masked Dragonoid (M.M.D.) *Darkus Solaris *Clear Dharak *Haos Lumitroid *Darkus Mutant Taylean *Darkus Glotronoid Relationships LordMagma LordMagma is Blaze's older brother. Most people say Saber is more mature, and most of the time he is. Saber like most people can find Magma annoying, but like all siblings they have their moments. Firestormblaze SaberX and Firestormblaze have been friends for a long time, since before Bakugan came along. They hangout alot. They enjoy each others company. SaberX can act alot like Blaze, seeing as he's able to gain some of his characteristics, to convince others into believing he is Blaze. BrawlerSweetness BrawlerSweetness is Saber's best friend. Aside from Blaze, BrawlerS. is usually the one he hangs out with. The two are shown to have a strong bond, and while they tease each other at times, one will not hesitate to help the other if he is in trouble. Saber thinks Brawler S. is very funny. Most of the time they're together, they can be seen making jokes. SpectraFaintom Spectra and SaberX are good friends. They enjoy each others company, and may usually be seen hanging together, with or without Blaze. Max Purplegirl SaberX and Purple seem to be good friends. Though when she first met him, she confused him with her brother. He didn't car much to say otherwise. They had a long conversation, unwanted by him, and he soon left after. Samuel Ingramhelixx Ingram and SaberX seem to be good friends. Rose Lady Doom At first, Saber and Gwen are off to a horrible start. Gwen thinks Saber is a spoiled brat, who gets everything handed to him, while he regards her as bossy and cold. She is quick to criticise him, and he comes to think of her as a pretty face with a bad attitude. Doomplayer Jacob Reign Gallery 2011-05-30 1855.png|SaberX in Neathian Gear. 2011-05-30 1436.png|SaberX at age 13 True Saber.png S2.png SABER3.png 130px-0,196,0,173-True Saber.png SaberX new view.png Anime Wolf.jpg|SaberX in his animal form 2011-10-04_1504.png 2011-10-04_1511.png 2011-10-05_1402.png 2011-10-05_1230.png 2011-10-05_1407.png 2011-10-06 1937.png 2011-10-06_2040.png 2011-10-06_2041.png 2011-10-06_2215.png 2011-10-07 0510.png 2011-10-07 0509.png 2011-10-07 0415.png Mechtogan 376px-Rayne'sVentusZenthonTitan.png 312px-Haos_SilentStrike.png 364px-407px-Pyrus_Vexfist.png 364px-407px-Aquos_VenexusTitan.png 309px-Darkus_Accelerak.png 407px-Clear_Braxion.png Bakugan 314px-Aquos_Wolfurio.png 151px-335px-Pyrus_Ziperator.png 180px-Ventus_Strikeflier.png 446px-Subterra_Cobrakus.png 448px-Pyrus_BlitzDragonoid.png 390px-Haos_MysticChancer.png 381px-Subterra_Sabator2.png 356px-Pyrus_MutantTaylean.png 455px-PyrusLumagrowl.png Clear Dharak.png 525px-Darkus_Glotronoid.png Haos Lumitroid.png Aquos_MysticChancer.png Darkus_MysticChancer.png 354px-Pyrus Dartaak.png 331px-Subterra SkyGaiaDragonoid.png 376px-Ventus QuakixGorem.png 354px-Ventus Dartaak BD.png Battle Gear Bladeandclaw.jpg 250px-Rapidfire.jpg Rocketshot.jpg Mobile Assault 407px-Silver_Subterra_Axellor.png Traps FireScorpionAbility.jpg 364px-Silver_FireScorpion.png Bakunano CrosstrikerBDability.png 407px-Silver_Crosstriker.png Trivia *He has a distaste for Halloween. Category:Family of Fire Category:Brothers of Light Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Humans Category:Castle Knights Category:Clear User Category:Protagonists Category:SaberX Category:Main Characters Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Animorphic Beings